


Food is food, isn't it?

by lymle1



Series: Shevine One-Shots [2]
Category: Adam Levine (Musician), Blake Shelton (Musician), Shevine - Fandom, The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Restaurants, adam being a jackass, blake quoting himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:53:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2665991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lymle1/pseuds/lymle1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You did this on purpose, didn’t you?” Blake said with no humor in his voice. Adam grinned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Food is food, isn't it?

“You did this on purpose, didn’t you?” Blake said with no humor in his voice. Adam grinned. He had texted Blake for dinner, as usual. Blake thought it would be the diner they always went to, so he dressed as his usual cowboy self. What he didn’t expect was to see Adam dressed in a tux, complete with a bowtie. It turned out that Adam had ‘a change of plans’ and felt like going for dinner at some fancy restaurant down the street. That brought Blake to being the only one in plaid and jeans in the whole restaurant, with a whole lot of eyes on him/

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Adam says innocently. “I just didn’t feel like eating French-fries today.” Blake gasped exaggeratingly.

“Who are you and what have you done with my french-fry eating high pitch-voiced friend?!”

“Shut up.” Adam says, but he can’t keep the smile off his face.

“You know this doesn’t affect me the least bit, right?” Blake says. “I don’t care that I’m the only hillbilly redneck here. And I quote, from a very smart and handsome man if I may say so myself, ‘if you’ve got a problem with that, you can kiss my country ass’.” Adam just rolls his eyes. The waitress came at that moment.

“What would you gentlemen like this evening?” Adam’s face suddenly breaks into a wide grin.

“Blake, why don’t you order first?” Blake realizes that he hasn’t even touched the menu. He picks it up, looking suspiciously at Adam before opening it.

“You jackass.” Blake states when he sees the food listed. It was some gibberish he couldn’t read, probably French or something. Adam was still grinning.

“You wanted _French-_ fries, right?” Adam ducks just in time to avoid the menu being thrown at his head. 


End file.
